Helping a Friend
by SiriusNL34
Summary: Draco refuses the dark mark and the same summer, Harry gets depressed. They will help each other get through the year and what ever lies ahead of them. HPDM slash!


Harry Potter crossed the barrier at platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. He was going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his sixth year there. He had a miserable summer at the Dursley's, but had refused to go anywhere that would put the people he loved in danger. Everybody that he loved always seemed to die and he didn't want to have to deal with that again.

"Harry, over here mate," Harry instantly knew who that voice belonged to and he broke out into a small smile when he saw his freckled, red haired best friend.

"Hey Ron," Harry said as he greeted his best friend.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked looking concerned.

"Nothing, why?" but what Harry really wanted to say was _'No I am not okay. I'm fucking depressed and all I want is to be alone.'_ Harry surely couldn't say that, not without being hounded by worried professors.

"You just seem a bit different," Ron looked like he was going to say something else but before he could; a certain bushy-haired girl came running to then and grabbed them in a big hug.

"Ron! Harry! It's so great to see you guys."

"It's great to see you too, 'Mione," Ron said.

Harry began to wonder if Ron and Hermione would ever hook up because it was so obvious that they liked each other. _'At least they could be happy,'_ Harry thought, bitterly.

"Let's go get on the train before all the compartments are filled," Hermione suggested.

"Okay," both boys said together.

They went and got onto the train and found that all the compartments were full except for one that had someone in it under a cloak. Ron and Hermione went to the prefect compartment so that they could get their rounds done with. Harry sat in the compartment while trying to figure out who was under the cloak. They were too small to be a professor. The mystery person looked over while keeping their face hid to see who joined them in the compartment. It turned around after seeing Harry.

"Er… who are you?" Harry asked it.

"Sod off, Potter."

Harry recognized the voice, but could not tell who it was. So he tried again.

"I asked you who you were."

"And I said '_Sod Off, Potter.'_" It was then when Harry figured out who it was.

"Malfoy?"

_Silence_

Harry went over to Malfoy and reached up to grab the hood of his cloak. When he took it down, he was not expecting what he saw. Instead of seeing the usual smirking, cocky Malfoy, he saw a tired looking, sniffling Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Just leave me alone,"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Damnit Potter, why can't you just let me be?"

"Because I know that something is wrong."

"Yeah, so? What are you going to do about it? Play the hero again? Well you can't. Now. Just. Leave. Me. ALONE!" With that Malfoy covered himself back up and Harry assumed he was asleep.

About twenty minutes later Ron and Hermione came back.

"Did you see who that was?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah, it's Malfoy, but don't bother him."

"Why not, I think we should at least hex him or give him a good kick while he isn't looking," Ron answered.

"No, Ron, he looked like something was really bothering him, so just leave him alone," Harry said then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

What Harry didn't know was that Malfoy was still awake and heard him defend him. For the second time in his life he was grateful for Harry Potter.

"How was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked, but she was still eyeing Malfoy suspiciously.

"Terrible, once again."

"What did them muggles do to you this year?" Ron asked this time.

"Locked me up in my room," Harry said honestly. Hermione gasped and Ron just looked furious. "But don't worry, I got fed every other three days or so."

"Oh my god Harry, why didn't you come to the burrow?" Hermione said. She looked really worried.

"Because I deserved every minute of it," Harry said quietly.

"How could you think that Harry?" Hermione asked him and put her hand on his.

"Because its my fault that Cedric is dead, its my fault that my best friends almost got killed, it's my fault that the only person I had to look up to like a father is dead, its my fault that hundreds of other people are going to die AND it's my fault that Voldemort is even able to kill all those people," By the time he was finished, Harry was about to break down into tears.

"Harry, none of that is your fault," Hermione tried to pull Harry into a hug but he pushed her away.

They sat in silence for a while longer until Ron and Hermione had to go to a prefects meeting.

"Is all that true? Do you really feel like that?" Harry jumped at Draco's voice.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"I was just wondering, you don't have to bite my head just because you've fucked up your life," Draco snapped back, by that time Draco had his hood down and staring at Harry.

"So we agree on something then? That I fucked everything up," Harry said quietly.

"No, none of that stuff you said is true," Draco said.

Harry didn't like where the conversation was going so he finally said, "I think this is the most civil conversation I think we have ever had."

Draco smirked but Harry could see a small smile on his face.

"I think you are right Potter,"

"Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Why are you here? I mean why aren't you off with your little Slytherin friends?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I would hardly call them my friends, at least not any more."

"Why? What happened, Draco?" Harry asked and Draco frowned.

"Because all the sixth years that had deatheaters as parents were supposed to get the dark mark this summer," Harry frowned at this but let Draco continue, "I refused to get it."

"Why?"

"Would you want to call some lunatic your master and do everything he says?"

"No."

"That is why I said no, Harry. You are probably one of the strongest wizards around and you will be greater than Dumbledore. There is no way that Voldemort will win this war."

"Are you sure you are Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you realize you just complimented me like three times?"

"Yeah and everything I said was true. Believe it or not you are probably the closest thing I have to a friend right now," Draco admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

That sat in silence until the train started slowing down. They put their robes on and waited. Ron and Hermione came in to walk with Harry. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He told Ron and Hermione to go on ahead without him.

"What should I do Harry?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sit at the Slytherin table, they'll murder me," Draco said while he and Harry got into a carriage.

"Do you want to sit at the Gryffindor table? I can tell everyone that you're sitting with me and they shouldn't say too much," Harry offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much Harry."

"You're Welcome."

-

Yeah.. well, it's not very good but I think it is alright.. what about you?


End file.
